Sway
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Reid's acting kinda shady...give me drugs drugs drugs! Morgan can't leave well enough alone. What's Reid hiding? WARNING: Slash soon to come, don't be deceived by the fluffy. Mrate to be safe. If you don't like, don't read. Sorry bout the vague sum.
1. sway

**Okay…so over break I was scheming…and plotting…and I NEED MORE CRIMINAL MINDS and AWESOME SUBTEXT!**

***TWITCH*TWITCH* (withdrawal's a witch) only my thinky thoughts to keep me company. So, yeah, I own nothing…if I did, Morgan & Reid would have been had a roll in the hay a LONG TIME AGO. **

**This is my kinda version of a song fic… lyrics by The KOOKS: Sway and PLACEBO: 36 Degrees (Both Good Songs btw)**

**So Reid, slash, Relax, slash, Comment…both poss. And neg. Enjoy!**

Reid curls up on the love seat on the Jet, staring out the window at the swirl of clouds that slip by like milk in coffee. He's caught in deep thought.

Morgan flops down next to him, toeing off his shoes, placing his feet on Reid's thigh.

"Hey Pretty Boy, how 'bout you be my wingman tonight? We haven't hung out in forever…maybe even you can get a bit of lovin'. What'd you say?" Morgan pushes Reid with his foot.

Reid looks down at Morgan's comfortable sprawl and frowns.

"Think I'll have to pass. I don't feel like going out to watch the incredible Derek Morgan be mauled by some freaky, overzealous fangirls." Reid mumbles as he stares at Morgan's feet.

"Kid, not all of us can be sex gods. Maybe if you stand by me, some of this awesomeness will rub off… when was the last time we had a guy's night out?" Morgan grins devilishly.

"Morgan, I'm not interested in being a third wheel, is that too much to ask?" Reid snaps as he pushes Morgan off of him, jerking up to sit at the single chair, away from Morgan.

Morgan sighs, catching Rossi's eye, which seems to ask—

_What's up with him?_

Morgan shrugs, staring at the back of Reid's curly head.

His shoulders and body quiver slightly, taught.

Morgan feels a bit guiltier.

Twenty more minutes til they land.

"Hey Pretty Boy, how about we go for coffee, my treat?" Morgan says as he throws an arm around Reid's shoulder.

Reid shrugs out of the embrace.

"Morgan, I'd really like to be alone if you don't mind." He says a bit harsh, slinging his go bag on his shoulder that much higher.

"Reid are you back on drugs?" Morgan asks in a lowered voice, concern plastered on his face.

Reid stare gap mouthed at Morgan, anger welling up in his eyes.  
The men both snap to attention at Prentiss' voice.

"My bed's calling me. 'Prentiss, Prentiss come and sleep.' See ya Monday." Prentiss waves at the boys and they nod their goodbyes.

Reid growls at Morgan.

"Why in the – Morgan, just leave me alone. Just because I'm not in the mood to follow you around"— Reid spits as Morgan grips his upper arm, looking around to make sure no one's watching the two of them.

"Kid, I'm just askin'."HE lets go of Reid's arm. "There's something bothering you, Reid. Whatever it is, take it out on me. Maybe I can help." Morgan whispers in earnest as he takes a step back.

The B.A.U.'s a ghost town.

"I-I don't think anyone can help me with this." Reid relents, soft edged and muddy eyed.

He worries his bottom lip before sighing.

"Not here. Coffee's okay though." Reid sways on his feet, all of a sudden way heavier than he's ever felt before.

He grips his satchel tighter, trying to ground himself.

"Of course Pretty Boy. I think there's a decent coffee shop around here still open that's not a damn Starbucks." Morgan says as he leads the way to his car.

"Right." Reid says, following right behind.

The Lovin' Cup's quiet, amber light soaks the room. Light chatter floats around in the air space.

Reid sits in the furthest booth, back against the wall.

Morgan slides in across from him, setting Reid's steaming cup in front of him.

"Alright, one heaping ton of sugar with a splash of coffee for Doctor Reid." Morgan smiles as Reid makes grabby time at the mug.

His fingers wrap around the cup as he stares up at Morgan, all eyes.

"Thank you Morgan. You probably want to be out dancing at a club right now…I"—Reid murmurs before looking away.

"It's alright. This just gives me an excuse to drink coffee at this ungodly hour. Plus I get to spend time with my favorite Genius." Moran smirks over the rim of his cup before taking a sip.

Reid stares at the black liquid, floating deep within himself.

_I've never been an extrovert but I'm still breathing…_

_I've always been an introvert, happily bleeding…_

"Morgan, I"—Reid tries to start.

But he can't.

He's lost at where to begin.

"Reid, do whatever you have to do to get it out. We have all the time in the world. I'm here." Morgan says as he frowns at his coffee.

He reaches for the creamer, stirring more in.

Reid stills for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Does it have anything to do with me asking you out to the club? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, man. You know we're buds right?" Morgan asks.

"No, I mean, yes. I know were friends," Reid sighs. "And I appreciate your concern. I'm happy that someone's looking out for me. I probably would be holed up in my apartment right now if you and the team didn't make an effort to include me. Thank you." Reid rushes.

"I just…I don't …get to tell people anything. You know share things, personally? And sometimes it can get really overwhelming and then I lash out, like I did earlier. I'm sorry about that…it just that, Ithinkimightbegay?" Reid spews it all at once, voice squeaking a bit at the tail.

Morgan looks as though he's stunned, like he didn't even process the information. Or maybe he did, gripping his mug the way he is.

"I- this has b-been a mistake. I'm gonna…" Reid fumbles, trying to get out of the booth, but Morgan stays his hand, squeezing tight.

"No, don't leave. I- just…what?" Morgan sighs.

Reid shutters.

"I said I think I might be gay?" Reid's voice cracks.

"How do you know, I mean there was that Lulu girl…" Morgan starts.

"Lila Archer. Technically, she kissed me. We're better off friends anyway." Reid shakes his head slightly.

"I just…know. And it doesn't make it any easier, I mean I know there's no blueprint for what it means to be…different"—He looks up from his coffee, "but its hard going it alone…" He fades off.

"You don't have to. I mean, you got the team. Or at least you should know that. And I got your back, got that?" Morgan squeezes Reid's hand in assurance.

Reid sighs in relief.

"Thank you for listening. I know it may not seem like it's a big deal, but it helps." Reid whispers.

"Pretty Boy, I won't judge you. Just be who you got to be, and everything'll work out. Thank you for trustin' me." Morgan says before finishing his coffee.

"Damn, Pretty Boy, I'm gonna be up all night. Got any plans for the weekend?" Morgan asks as Reid drains his cup.

"Nope."

"Well, how about tomorrow we go out. There's a gay bar a couple of blocks from your place. Wanna go?"

"Why do you even know that?" Reid asks, incredulous.

"D'know." Morgan shrugs. "Come on, it'll be fun?" Morgan says coolly as Reid shakes his head.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, I'll stand by ya. I hear it has good music. I wanna dance, you gotta test the waters. What's wrong with that?" Morgan reasons, and Reid visibly softens, slightly.

Who can say no to Morgan and stick to it?

"It'll be like field research. You can do that can't you?" Morgan asks.

"Alright, I'll …go. But," Reid raises a finger in warning and objection to Morgan's piqued enthusiasm. "I am NOT dancing, and you will not try to play matchmaker. You're probably worse than Garcia." Reid crosses his arms in defiance.

"Cool…I can do that. You gonna tell the team?" Morgan asks as he clears the table.

"Soon…not yet …soon though. I mean, it doesn't feel real. You know, it's like the more I say it out loud, the realer it becomes. It great, but scary at the same time. I know I'm not being rational…" Reid shakes his head as a small smile plays on his lips.

Morgan laughs slightly as Reid's facial expression, filled with trepidation and tinted with nervousness.

"What?" Reid quirks a brow.

"Nuthin', it's just… I haven't seen you sound this happy in forever. Happy suits you Pretty Boy. Come on Kid, its way past your bed time. Gotta get you home." Morgan pushes up from the booth.

As Reid gets up, he puts an arm around Reid's shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze.

"Awe, our little Genius' finally growin' up." Morgan teases, ruffling Reid's hair.

Reid ducks and blushes hotly, pushing away from Morgan.

It's not as painful as they thought it would be…

**A/N: SOOOO... I think I am becoming a cheese zombie. I swear I sweat cheese. **

**Tell me what you think… would Morgan and Reid be this…sappy? **

**D'know… I want to hear your thoughts, get deep down in 'em and wallow. **

**Thank you for taking the time out to Reid and hopefully post. Thank you for all the support.**

**Can't wait to CONTINUE THE STORY! (****I****need some comments first though****)**


	2. say when

**Hello one and all…it's time for the train wreck called SLASH FIC, where fans write the truth, while networks and movies, ect. Can't get with the program and do what they know is right…**

**MORGAN AND REID BELONG TOGETHER CBSGET WITH THE PROGRAM!**

**So yeah, I own nothing, if I did so naughty goings on would ensue.**

**The story keeps coming because of that simple formula… Reid, slash, enjoy, slash, review…**

**Thank you for all the support, the angst cheese will end soon.**

You stare at the ceiling, tracing spider cracks in your bedroom.

You should probably get those sealed.

You should probably finish getting ready for tonight.

How did you get talked into going out tonight, when you'd rather pour over works of Oscar Wilde until your eyes burn.

Oh Yeah. Morgan and his undeniable charm.

You'd rather think it be that he can talk anyone into almost anything, and nothing more.

Keep telling yourself that Reid.

You sigh, rolling off the bed padding to your closet.

Time to get ready to party, is it not?

/

Morgan shuts the car off, ready to go…to hang out at a gay bar.

Make no mistake, Morgan is straight.

Loves everything about women.

Their curves, their hair, their smiles, their smell; yes he's straight, 99% of the time.

But that 1%...as thoughts elsewhere.

The 'what if' part takes over, and lately he just can't shake it.

"Pretty Boy, right on time. " Morgan beams as Reid comes out, Morgan stands on the bottom of his steps.

"Let's just get this over with. 'Field research' my butt." Reid mumbles as he locks the door.

"Come on, you got me by your side to protect you from all those bears waiting to devour you." Morgan grins wickedly as Reid growls.

" Yeah, that doesn't make me feel like a little girl waiting to be hunted by some skivvy pedophile. Thanks Morgan. Thanks." Reid says sardonically.

""Always here to help." Morgan squeezes Reid's shoulder playfully.

"You're seriously going to wear a sweater vest to the club." Morgan quips as they walk out to the car.

Reid looks down at his clothing.

"What's wrong with that?" Reid frowns, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Nuthin', I guess sweater vests can be sexy…twenty bucks says I can get you out of it by the end of tonight." Morgan says doggedly as they get into the car.

"Whatever. Where are we going again?" Reid questions as Morgan back out the driveway.

" The night club Rainbow. The music's really good. They play everything." Morgan says as he peels off.

"Wipe the look off your face Pretty Boy, you gotta relax. Learn to let go and enjoy yourself for once." Morgan says as Reid tenses a bit.

"Easy for you to say. You're comfortable in your skin; you have nothing to worry about. I'm pretty sure I'm the proverbial 'fish out of water.'" Reid says, looking out the window.

"Kid, just trust me, okay. You don't have to do anything you're not ready for, and I'm by your side if you need me. Okay?" Morgan looks over at Reid who nods in understanding.

Morgan parks the car in the parking lot of Club Rainbow. The music can be heard spilling out the open door of the club.

Men and women in sparkles and all states of dress flit around like sprites, the mood soaking the air.

Reid follows Morgan in after he pays for them both.

Reid makes a bee line for the bar, clinging to the stool for dear life.

"Reid, relax, you'll be fine. Just don't drink anything anyone offers if you"—

"Morgan, I'm not a freshman in college, I know the safety rules. Just let me…" Reid sighs, trying to relax himself.

"Can I have a beer, and a…Reid what do you want?" Morgan looks over at the pale, nervous boy wonder.

"A Coke would be great." Reid says, straightening, finally taking a look around the place.

The lighting was dim strobe light flashing almost south of obnoxious as a mass of withering bodies storm the dance floor.

Men dancing with men, women with women, and everything in between.

It looked as if it didn't matter; mouths open in driving pleasure, eyes slit as bodies moved in the most provocative of ways against each other.

Reid clutches his sides in comfort.

The drinks arrive and Reid sips his in nervous fervor, Morgan throws the bottle back and his beer is gone in gulps.

Morgan leans against the ledge of the bar, starting off into the abyss of the dancers.

Morgan looks around at the patrons in the club, men and women alike size the pair up, trying to figure out whether they are together or not.

Morgan shakes his head trying to clear it, and instead turns his attention to Reid.

"So, kid, I know this isn't your type of scene, but"—Morgan start.

"Not my type of scene? " Reid scoffs."Definitely not, but I'm glad you came out with me tonight. I think it speaks to character development to go out of your comfort zone." Reid says, sliding a glace around the room.

He wants to go out there, press himself against Morgan and stop lying to himself for once in his life, but he knows…he can't.

"Kid you sure you don't wanna hit the dance floor?" Morgan asks itching to move himself.

The beat booms through them like God's heart beat.

"No…how is it that you have people falling over you. I mean it's a gay bar, and everyone's glances fall on you." Reid says flustered as he finishes his Coke.

"I don't know what you're talkin' bout." Morgan retorts.

"Look over in the corner, tall skinny white male, checking you out. The center left, two women grinding against each other, tying to get your attention. I can't win…" Reid says half jokingly.

"Kid, you're seeing things." Morgan scoffs, playfully pushing Reid in the shoulder, resting his weight against him.

Morgan…did he hear that right?

_I can't win…what does Reid mean by that?_

Morgan tries to focus on the music.

Tires not to think about how he's having slightly inappropriate thoughts about his friend.

Trying to push that one percent back down where it belongs.

Out of sight, out of mind, out of pants… he wills his reaction away to how close Reid is to him, how warm he is, and yet still shivers because he wants something that he can never have….

The girls finally snatch his attention away from Reid, them kissing deep and hard, inviting him to join them…

Anything to take the pain away...he's too close, can still smell Reid's aftershave and shampoo even though he's in a crowded bar with sweat, perfumes and just…sex floating in the air.

"Go ahead, you know you want to. " Reid half smiles as he shoos Morgan off.

/

It hurts and you got to get away from it, this feeling of longing is too big…it feels like a gash that will not heal. You've got to squirm away from the pain.

The girls beam as you look their way.

You don't want to go, maybe you could get away with mauling Reid….

Yeah….

"Thanks man, I'm going to make it up to you, I promise." Your voice is tight as you look over at Reid.

You only want what you can't have.

So you're going to dance, dance and forget.

/

Reid sighs as he watches Reid slide onto the dance floor, as the girls wrap themselves around him like snake skin, a pang of something hits him hard.

Something he has no right to feel.

The bartender fills his glass.

"Coke Right?" The bartender says.

Reid looks at the glass skeptically.

"On the house…troubles with your lover, huh? He a stray?" The bartender says.

"Uh, he's not my"—

"Hell, kid, ya'll ain't foolin' no one. Maybe if ya'll got it on a bit more often, maybe ya'll won't look so lost." The bartender wipes around Reid's elbow.

Reid shutters.

The word lover makes him squirm on the inside.

If he could have his way, that stupid, inaccurate term would be abolished.

Lover…it tastes disgusting on his tongue.

"You should go and get yo man, suga…or somebody else will." The bartender says and Reid feels the need to get away from him, from this…this is too much too fast.

He feels pairs of eyes on the back of his neck as he dodges his way out of the thrumming club…and Morgan calling his name faintly.

Reid speeds up. He's got to get outta there.

**A/N: Morgan's negligent, and Reid WON'T speak up for himself…**

**Is the cheese bloating you up yet? **

**Hopefully I'll be able to post part three tomorrow…fingers crossed, Monday to be safe.**

**Any suggestions…post 'em… pretty please?**


	3. everytime we touch

'**Lo all! This is not going where I thought it was going to take me…wow!**

**But fret not, there will be more, and I think I'm stock piling for another fic.**

**So you know the drill…I own nothing.**

**Please Reid. Comment. Enjoy.**

**I'm not sure if I should add another chapter…it's kinda up to you guys.**

Morgan feels bad…as soon as the women approach him, boobs spilling out their tops, leaving nothing to the imagination…

Their skin feels like sand paper as they drape themselves around him like fake pearls…disgusting imitation of the real thing…

He thinks of Reid and his frumpy sweaters and his goofy sweater vests…the way he smells like sharp aftershave and coffee…sweet and spicy at the same time….

This right now, being sandwiched between two blow up dolls doesn't even touch listening to Reid ramble about astrophysics or why Star Trek's Sci Fi is not errant.

Morgan looks up and spots Reid stumbling toward the door, and Morgan can't breathe as Blondie kisses his neck and Brunet slides a hand to his waistband.

Morgan struggles to catch his breath, trying to keep his composer and not shove the girls away from him.

Morgan mind buzzes

Stop him stop him stop him…you are here for him. So why are you on the dance floor?

Go.

"Reid wait!" Morgan hollers over the buzzing, the low down, dirty thrum sweeping his words away.

"Reid! Reid!" He yells pushing slightly at the girls. They grab on tighter, one sticking her tongue in his ear, the other reaching for his belt buckle.

Whatever they're on, they'd better get off.

He loses sight of Reid as he slips through the crowd like a sliver fish.

Morgan struggles away, finally breaking free and he runs pushing through people to make it to the door.

Make it to Reid.

/

You crane your neck, connecting constellations, counting stars.

You think of the "Star Puzzle" Prentiss showed you.

The fact that a person in love can be so irrational, abandon on reason and follow such an infamous muscle…

It sucks.

The door of the club opens and the music spills out of the building.

Warm air ghosts on your body before it snaps shut again.

You are not alone.

"Reid…" Morgan breathes.

You shutter.

You don't want him to see you like this.

You don't know what to feel at this moment.

Let's see, you come out to your best friend, who then offers to take you to a gay bar for "field research," you full and well knowing that you have some unresolved feelings for said STRAIGHT man, who then dances with two women and you're the one left feeling empty, hurt...jealous? Is that the word you're looking for?

Jealous.

You wanted it to be you wrapped around Morgan, and you don't even like to dance.

You were foolish to put yourself in this situation.

So, why does that infamous muscle ache so much for it just to be a symbol of…dumb, stupid, irrational swirl of emotion.

"Reid, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I"— Morgan shakes his head, shivering in the cold that has curled around you both.

You snort.

"You're sorry… let's see, your words were '_I'll be right by your side_,' were they not? Whatever man." You grind out, words dripping with bitterness.

"What's your problem? You said you didn't mind." Morgan jumps on the defense.

"It doesn't matter, just forget it. I want to go home. I'll just call a cab." You push yourself up from the wall, pulling out your cell phone.

"Pretty Boy, you don't"—

"I said drop it…and stop calling me that."

"Reid what's your deal? I don't know what I did."

"Nothing, just…how did you know about this bar? I mean most heterosexual males would cringe at a place like this. It's a serious threat to their masculinity, their pride. And I know you aren't totally…okay with the gay lifestyle because of how you dealt with the Unsub in Sarasota. I…" You look down at you feet.

You can't do this.

It's too much.

"Why do you know about a gay night club if you aren't…?" Your brain's on fire now.

So close, yet so far away.

Morgan sighs, scrubbing a hand across his face.

"Kid, it's not…I don't…know." Morgan's face crumples as he balls his fists against his thigh.

This is not how it's supposed to be.

So much fog hangs between you two; maybe you shouldn't have told Morgan anything.

Maybe if you didn't say a thing, it wouldn't be this confusing, this hard.

"I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry." You whisper, words being carried on the tail of the wind.

Morgan looks up at you, confused.

"What? No. Don't you ever regret that. I'm happy that you thought enough to share that part of you with me.

It's hard to keep secrets at the place we work...With our jobs and all. It's just that…in there, I should have had your back.

Seeing' you leave like that made my heart drop, what if someone grabbed you, hurt you or whatever. It woulda been my fault, and I couldn't handle that. Not again. If I can help it? Never again."

Morgan looks down at his hands again. Relaxes them.

You shiver hard.

What is he saying?

You dare not hope anything. Hope hurts too much; you've learned your lesson.

Morgan breathes out hard.

"I went with those girls to take my mind off how much this hurts. It didn't work. It never works. I'm tired of lying to myself day in and out. Something's got to give, Reid." Morgan licks his lips, turning to completely face you.

He reaches out to put a warm hand on your cold cheek and it burns.

Seers.

Yes, something's got to give.

"Kid, I don't think I can do this anymore." Morgan's breathe ghosts across your lips.

Your eyes flutter as you nod.

Something's got to give.

"Morgan…" Your voice is stuck as Morgan press his lips to yours and you go static…white noise filling your body as you tremble into his touch.

You feel electrified as you kiss him back, all the pent up emotion leaking out.

Something had to give…

You pull back and Morgan frowns, a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry…I"—Morgan says breathless.

You smile, trying to stop the world from spinning.

You whack him on the arm playfully.

"Don't ever apologize for a kiss…ever." You poke his chest for emphasis.

Morgan smiles and laughs.

"I was just scared you were gonna knock me out." Boyish charm abounds. You melt a little in your pants as Morgan gazes at you in the most peculiar way.

"So…can I get a dance outta you tonight?" Morgan fingers the bottom of your sweater vest.

You grip his hand, smiling devilishly.

"Nope." You say. Morgan's grin slips a little.

"But you can take me home… yours or mine… it doesn't really matter. If that's being to forward, I understand…but I thought you said you'd get me out of this vest before the end of the night." You raise a brow as Moran shivers hard.

"Can do." Morgan says a bit breathless before pulling you towards his car.

See, sweater vests can be sexy...

**A/N: Sooo…what ya thinkin'?**

**Calling all thinky thoughts, expose yourselves… (I am not a perve, I just like to see)**

**Shall I continue or lay this sucker down…I really want a blow pop right now. *sigh***

**See those buttons down there….yes, see the shiny button?**

**Click it…I dare ya.**


	4. the moment i  said it

**I own absolutely nothing except the right to be happy!**

**I think I've finally did it…the most extensive scene that will ever come out of my pervy mind…thank you thank you.**

**Everything I've ever wanted in a smut fic is here…the headboard, the squeaky mattress, Morgan and Reid!**

**Happy dance start NOW!**

**BTW this is definatley a M rated chap. PURE SMUT ABOUNDS… fair warning, No?**

**If your eyes are too sensitive and your mind to clean, advert, advert.**

**Hopefully you'll need a change of clothing by the time you're done.**

**As always Reid, comment, Reiview. **

**I'm like the energizer bunny…I keep going…only if I get Reiviews.**

**Thank you for all the support, 'specially Rayne McKenna, ****PinkHimeLacus,****nicolethecrazyone, janet1982,****twilightmecrazii,** Rhiannon Shadesinger,** RoseLaurel, ****felicitytorres,****Reidlover72**, and **GrayGreenLove for all the reviews. They mean so much.**

**Otay! Here we go…**

"Reid, I love you." Morgan says before kissing him softly on the lips.

Reid nods…

""I love you too, Morgan." Reid reaches to grasp the nape of Morgan's neck, closing the gap between them.

Is it too early for declarations of love?

Reid's dirt room has never seen so much action.

He'd been intending to take off his jacket and shoes and put them in their prospective places, but Morgan decided to tackle him, pressing him against the wall and belays kisses to his jaw, his neck, nipping skin…biting the juncture where neck meets shoulder…

He slows down to look Reid in the eyes…flash bulbs blown.

Desire and want lay there…

I love you.

Their stomachs and hearts nothing more than pairs of suicide jumpers off the Golden Gate when the confessions are birthed into the air.

Are they able to say these things aloud?

Those three words have been crawling under their skin, yearning to be said.

If a tree falls and no one is around, does it make a sound?

This makes it real…they are reality, a realization once heard by others.

They fit like second skins.

"Mmphh..This is ah- nice, but I- I think there's a thing called a-a bed? Tangos work best horizontal." Reid stumbles as Morgan licks his collar bone.

Morgan laughs at Reid attempt at humor before nodding, pulling Reid to his front as he takes steps backwards until he thuds against t Reid's bedroom door.

Reid grinds a bit against Morgan's thigh, letting out a high pitched whine, quite unsatisfied with the friction.

"Kid, are you sure about where we're taking this? I don't want to"—Morgan starts as he fingers Reid's shirt tails that have come untucked from Reid's pants.

"There's a startling trend in fan fiction where the "dominant" partner has to check and recheck to make sure the "submissive "partner is a willing participant in their—se-sexual endeavors. It's quite annoying. I'm ready to fuse myself to you. I'm f-fine Morgan." Reid says, flustered.

"You read slash fic too? Let me guess, Spock and -" Morgan grins as he lifts up Reid's sweater vest.

"Shut up…taking off shirt now." Reid says as he strips Morgan of his shirt.

Morgan groans as Reid runs burning fingertips against the hard plane of Morgan's chest, splaying a hand over his heart, pausing to feel the muscle contract and relax under his touch. It speeds up at the attention.

Reid grips the door handle and they fumble into the bedroom.

Reid flicks open Morgan's pants, shifting to push them off his hips along with his underwear. They never lose contact, kisses and slight touches as the garments get kicked away.

Reid pushes Morgan on the bed, taking a step back, wiggling his hips teasingly as he pops his button open, hooking fingers in his waistband. He slowly inches the pants down his hips…finally taking them off.

Morgan watches his every move, tracing the flaming blush that creeps down Reid's body…black boxer brief hugging skinny hips and hiding the gift that Morgan wants to unwrap.

Reid turns away from Morgan to discard the pants. Morgan's mouth hangs open as Reid looks over his shoulder to give him a slow, sweet smile.

Morgan stomach flutters as Reid settles in his lap, slowly grinding his butt against his groin.

Reid moans obscenely as Morgan's hot prick pokes him. His hips stutter as Morgan grips his hips tightly.

He bites his bottom lip as he closes his eyes, concentrating at the good feeling of cloth against skin, and sighs appreciatively.

"Pretty Boy…"Morgan's voice is tight as Reid speeds up, gripping Morgan's thighs as he throws his head back, harsh pants filling the air as sweat starts to trick down in his effort to keep his cool.

"Ah..." Reid moans.

"Reid…stop. Shit, can't …" Morgan shivers, lifting Reid off of him before he loses it completely. Reid whines high and sharp, shaking.

Morgan turns Reid around, gently rubbing against the bulge in Reid's underwear. Reid's hips snap forward at the contact.

"Come on, Reid…stay with me." Morgan whispers, voice thick with need as he strips Reid of the offending garment.

"God, you're beautiful Pretty Boy." Morgan whimpers as he appraises Reid as he strokes a hand across his stomach, his arms…every piece of skin he can get too, laying soft kisses everywhere.

Reid's eyes flutter, cheeks hot.

"You too…"Reid says, biting back sounds as Morgan presses him to the bed.

Morgan kisses his way down, from lips to chest to navel…kissing along Reid's inner thigh. Reid ticks groaning as he runs a hand along Morgan's head and shoulders.

Morgan makes sure not to touch Reid's penis, and Reid knows this, whining slightly as he wiggles, trying to find contact.

"Morgan, I need, n-need you to…" Reid's on fire now.

Come on Reid, all you got to do is say it.

"Damn it Morgan…just fuck me already!" Reid says exasperated, pushing himself upon his elbows, glaring at Morgan.

"Nope." Morgan says as he back off of Reid, grinning devilishly, reveling in the look of horror on Reid's face.

"But I can make love to you, if that's okay." His voice is thick as honey, and Reid's core trembles visibly.

"Where are the condoms and the lube, Reid?" Morgan asks quietly, his voice quavering slightly from shame… embarrassment.

Reid sits up licking his lips.

"The lubes in the top drawer in the nightstand…Morgan- I trust you. I- it doesn't matter about before. There's now. And Right now I need you." Reid says, quickly squeezing Morgan's hand.

Morgan pushes out a shaky sigh, moving to get the lube.

"I love you Pretty Boy." Morgan says as he presses a kiss to Reid's lips, his temple. His heart.

Reid sighs.

"You'd better, or I'd have to kick your ass." Reid smiles.

It's gonna be okay.

Morgan laughs kissing Reid once more before positioning himself between Reid's thighs.

Reid raises his legs, spreading them to allow Morgan access.

Morgan lubes up his fingers then Reid's puckered hole.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you…got it?" Morgan peeks between Reid's thighs.

Reid nods.

"I'm not a virgin to this sorta thing…no partner, but…yeah." Reid smiles.

Did Reid just cop to fingering himself? Go Reid!

Just go.

Morgan presses a finger slowly in, Reid sphincter quivering hotly.

Reid hisses slightly at the burn and discomfort as Morgan slides home.  
Morgan looks up worriedly as Reid grips the sheets, white knuckled and shaking.

"K-keep going." Reid clenches out.

Morgan complies, pulling back to add more lube.

He keeps going in and out until its comfortable and Reid relaxes a bit.

With each finger, Reid's burn turns to buzz, a thrum and finally a roar of need.

By the third finger, Morgan's scissoring and stretching Reid.

Morgan curls his fingers and touches deep, Reid arching off the bed, thumping his head on the pillows.

Morgan smiles, satisfied.

"Found it!" Morgan says, watching Reid's cock jump at the stimulation, leaking precome as he slithers up to kiss one panting sweaty genius before resuming his work

Morgan pushes in and out slowly, hitting Reid's prostate dead on as he continues to work him.

"Morgan…I- I'm good. Just go. Go…" Reid's desperate now, thighs quivering in the strain of holding on.

Morgan pulls out again and slicks up, hissing at the contact.

He positions himself at Reid's entrance, catching Reid's eyes as he pushes in slowly.

Reid's face contorts a bit in pain but after a moment he clenches around Morgan as Morgan buries himself deep within him, balls touching Reid's butt.

Morgan stops, reviling in the hot moisture.

He's in Reid.

Never say never.

Reid slowly starts to move his hips, wrapping his legs around Morgan's thighs, pushing him in as deep as he can.

Morgan's on his knees, gripping Reid's hips as he stutters forward and back, setting a shaky rhythm.

"God, you feel s-so good, Pretty Boy." Morgan grunts as he snaps his hips a little harder, a bit faster.

Reid's mouth is open in a constant moan now as he moves counterpoint to Morgan's thrust.

There is nothing but the harsh grunts and moans of our beautiful boys as their bodies drip sweat as they rut against each other…Reid's bed squeaking in time with the slap slap slap of Morgan's balls against Reid's ass and the knock knock knock knock of the headboard hitting the wall over and over again.

"Ah!" Reid arches as Morgan hits his prostate over and over. Morgan shelves Reid's ass on his hands as Reid tilts his hips up to keep the contact.

"Ah..Morgan, please…" Reid whines, eyes rolling as he touches Morgan any way he can.

Morgan bends over to kiss Reid.

The rooms so hot, the smell of their sex ruminating in the air.

"Reid…god, I love you. I love you so much." Morgan hisses as he speeds up.

"Love you too..please. Please . Touch." Reid beds, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes.

Reid's cock is curved, angry red as it slaps Reid's belly, precum smears against red flush.

Morgan snakes a hand to Reid's leaking member, squeezing at the base.

Reid screams loud enough to wake the dead, swerving his hips as if his life depended on it.

Morgan swipes a rough finger pad against the head, licking his finger clean and Reid moans.

Morgan fists Reid's cock in time with his thrusts and Reid can't take it…

"Gah! Morgan! Morgan!" Reid yells, exploding all over Morgan's hand, their fronts. His cock jerks sporadically, his ass clenching tight around Morgan's cock.

Morgan's hips stutter. He's so close as he pounds into Reid.

"Reid, I'm gonna…Reid!" His cry is desperate as he stares into Reid's eyes. That's all it takes, for a small smile to play on Reid's lips and he's coming hard…spilling inside Reid.

It feels as though it's ripping him apart as he unwillingly closes his eyes. He jerks jerks jerks and his slows his hips, Reid shifting back and forth slightly, milking Morgan for all he's worth.

"Ah." Morgan groans hoarse as he slows to a stop, collapsing on top of Reid.

He pulls out slowly, hissing at the pressure.

Reid turns, kissing Morgan sweetly, and Morgan kisses back lazily.

"Thank you, Pretty Boy." Morgan whispers.

"Anytime." Reid grins back, curling against Morgan. "I love you." Reid says.

You can never say it enough.

"Love you too Reid." Morgan murmurs kissing the top of Reid's head.

Reid slips out of the bed, to the adjoining bathroom and comes out with a warm wet cloth, cleaning them both up

Morgan sighs, welcoming Reid back into the bed, both getting under the covers.

They spoon, drifting off to sleep.

**One More CHAPTER left? I think…so yeah, like before, hit the button and post like the wind…keep me coming and boost my confidence…that's how this wonderful little chap. Came about. Your faith and trust in me… I thank you deeply.**

**I need to hear what you think.**

**Comments are the antacids to my heartburn. Don't make me suffer in vain!**


	5. crawl

**Suspention of belief is a GOOD THING!**

**I know this sit. May not be very realistic, but bear with me… enjoy the story. **

**The aftermath is secondary (MCR yay!) **

**I think I have one or two more chaps left in this one, so yeah…**

**I seriously hope everyone's enjoying this one, I am.**

**So, I want to hear what everyone thinks.**

**Like before, I own nothing, and I really hope you Reid/comment/enjoy**

**Smuts agogo!**

Reid stares at the piles of folders on his desk.

"How is it that I get three times as much paperwork than the rest of you guys?" Reid asks mockingly.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn efficient they'd leave you alone." Prentiss says with a gleam in her eyes.

"No, they'd fire me. Yeah, thanks Prentiss." Reid lifts a sarcastic brow to her.

Garcia laughs.

"Hmmm…seems like fall hit early Pretty Boy." Morgan says, tugging on the end of Reid's purple scarf, letting it slip from between his fingers. He hands him a steaming hot cup of coffee.

He grins at Reid's slight frown.

Reid whispers loud enough for only Morgan to hear.

"I wouldn't need it if someone didn't decide to mark me."

Morgan's eyes dance as he props himself up on the edge of Reid's desk, retorting in Reid's tone.

"Well, what can I say…I like that I can." He shrugs, grabbing Reid coffee out of his hand taking a sip. Grimacing, he hands it back.

"You need better taste in coffee." He says as Reid snorts.

"So… how was your weekend Hot stuff?" Garcia asks Morgan.

"Fine—same old, same old." Morgan says. A small smile ghosts on the edge of his lips.

Garcia squints.

"That's all I get. 'Fine, same old same old?' You're hiding something from moi? You know I'll find it out, so like, really, there's no use. Spill." Garcia threatens.

Morgan cuts a sidelong glance to Reid who squirms in his seat. Morgan stares at Garcia who stares right back.

"Whatever happened to actually doing work around here?" Hotch asks. Garcia scrambles to her office, Morgan hops off to his own desk; Prentiss and Reid start to work on their own files.

Now that's control, Hotch smirks.

"Hey Pretty Boy, how goes it?" Morgan runs a hand over Reid's shoulder and squeezes lightly.

Reid leans into the touch and purrs.

"I really need a break right now. I think my fingers are having epileptic fits." Reid winces as he flexes them, stretching in his chair.

His shirt rides up and flashes alabaster skin, smooth and soft.

In the past 48 hours Morgan has come to the realization that he likes the way his hands look, fit against Reid's body. It's good.

"Well, I think I know a way to relieve stress." Morgan's voice is teasing as he cups the side of Reid's face, running the pad of his thumb over the sensitive patch of skin under his earlobe.

Reid closes his eyes and whimpers softly as Morgan runs slow, enticing circles in the same spot.

He resists the urge to run the flat of his tongue along the whorls of Reid's ear, them being at work and all…

Reid's breathe hitches as he pulls away from Morgan's touch.

"Five hours, 47 minutes, 19 seconds, approximately." Reid manages to pant.

"Wha?" Morgan knows Reid can be random.

"Five hours, 47 minutes, 42 seconds since we last…" Reid swallows hard, blush creeping up his face.

Morgan's fingers dig into Reid's shoulder as both their breathing changes…desire rolling over them in waves.

Reid looks up at Morgan who licks his lips, making Reid's stomach flutter in sexual tension.

"Think you can make it to the empty office in five? I wanna take you somewhere special for lunch." Morgan says with a smirk.

Reid stares dumbly at the stack of papers and then at Morgan who walks off…

Prentiss' files can wait.

/

Morgan smirks as he sees the door handle twist.

Reid comes in, quivering.

"Kid, you okay?" Morgan frowns slightly.

Reid worries his bottom lip, staring at Morgan, bright eyed. He shakes his head slightly.

"No. Need…" Reid eyes flutter shut as his stomach flips.

Reid takes shaky steps toward Morgan, latching his lips to Morgan. Morgan leans against the desk, gripping Reid's waist with bruising force as he kisses back.

Reid moans and wiggles his hips a bit, trying to give Morgan a hint. Subtle much?

A soft moan escapes Reid's lips and Morgan shifts him so he could stand, maneuvering them until he could get Reid to sit in the chair behind the desk.

Reid tugs at his scarf to remove it, and Morgan gasps at the red marks ringing his neck.

Reid tilts his head back, giving himself up as an offering to Morgan, who takes it with pleasure, clamping down on Reid's neck, sucking and biting at his collar bone. To add to the collection I suppose.

Reid moans louder and Morgan detaches himself.

"Ah, ah Pretty Boy, got to be quiet, or this won't work." Morgan smiles devilishly at Reid's glassy eyes as he shifts uncomfortably in the seat.

Morgan kisses Reid softly, and Reid grips the nape of Morgan's neck, kissing him harshly, biting his lip. Morgan holds back a groan, minding his own rule. It's hard.

Morgan pulls back, trailing down Reid's front with light hands.

Reid arches slightly as Morgan rasps his nails against his erect nipples. Morgan loves the effect he can have on Reid.

He settles between Reid's thighs, rubbing his hand against the bulge in Reid's pants/

Reid looks down as Morgan raises a brow.

You ready?

Morgan kneads between Reid's legs, who jerk at the sensation.

Yes.

Reid's already close, and Morgan isn't helping any. Reid humps Morgan's hand, frustrated. He whines sharply. The noise fills the room.

"You're gonna really have to cut that out, if you want this to…" Morgan whispers as he unzips Reid's fly slowly.

Reid's torso rhythmically contracts as Morgan pulls his dick out of the confines of his boxers, white smears the tip as he tentatively takes a swipe with the flat of his tongue.

"Love the way you taste." Morgan whispers, licking the throbbing vein on Reid shaft. Reid squirms, clenching down in his seat.

Morgan smirks at Reid's reaction and finally, finally takes him into his mouth.

Reid yelps at the warm heat as Morgan sucks lightly, humming in the pure satisfaction of having Reid hotly in his mouth.

There's a sharp knock on the door, and Reid's heart shoots through his check.

"Morgan I know you're in here. You can't get away that easy." Garcia says as she opens the door.

Reid straightens as Morgan crawls further under the desk, hiding himself and Reid's lower region…

"Oh, hey Reid. I could have sworn I saw Morgan come in here." Garcia says, eyes sweeping the room.

Morgan hid, it doesn't mean he stopped.

"N-no….Morgan's not here. " Reid shakes his head, biting his lip as Morgan uses mouth, tugging and sucking at Reid's balls.

"Really? I could have sworn…Any way, why are you here all alone?" Garcia sits in the chair opposite Reid.

"Oh, I-"Reid squeezes the arm rests on the seat of the chair as Morgan goes back to his cock, sucking in earnest now...

Morgan can be silent when he wants to. He's a NINJA of sexy times with Reid!

"I- ah, wanted to be alone for a bit…sooo much paper work…'s kinda, kinda getting t-to me." Reid manages as Garcia cocks her head.

"Oh, okay." Garcia says. "So, do you know where I can find Morgan? When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he never lied to me."

"Technically, he d-idn'r lie. He just didn't t-tell you much." Reid's voice goes high as Morgan rolls Reid's balls in time with his sucking. Reid's face is bright red from strain of trying to hold everything in.

Garcia glares…

"Same thing. I thought we were cool." Garcia pouts.

Reid's breath does that hitchy thing again; he's so close to spilling it all.

Garcia focuses intently on Reid. She knows.

"So, how did you spend your weekend, Dr. Reid?" Garcia asks.

Reid tries not to embarrass himself, but Morgan feels so good!

"Fine?" Reid eyes are glassy and unfocused.

Garcia frowns and crosses her arms.

"That wouldn't be the correct response to my question. I hope you haven't lost any brain cells, whatever it was you did." Garcia smirks as Reid openly pants now; Morgan grazes his teeth over the head of Reid's cock.

"Ah, ah…" Reid closes his eyes and groans.

Morgan grips Reid's thighs, head bobbing up and down like the little horsies on a carousel. Up and down he goes, when he'll stop… only Reid knows.

"Okay there Spence?" Garcia smiles at her show.

Reid's out of it as he jerks his hips, tension running through him like a wire, ready to snap.

Morgan hollows out his cheeks, softening his suction, and Reid is going, going, gone!

Reid shutters all over, a keen breaking free from his throat as Morgan allows Reid to come, swallowing and licking lightly, snaking a hand under Reid's sweater vest to stroke the fine hairs on his belly.

"Sweet Gads!" Garcia smiles at Reid's sated expression as he slumps in his seat.

Somewhere in the back of his rational brain, he's screaming to FLEE…but right now, the sexy Reid could care less.

Morgan pops up from under the desk taking in a deep breath.

"Getting stuffy under there, Pretty Boy. " Morgan says, belaying a sweet kiss to Reid's lips.

Reid sputters; devil's red erupting on his face.

Garcia claps.  
"Bravo! Bravo! Encore please." She says as she looks a Morgan.

Morgan grins.

"You wish Baby Girl."

"Yes, I do. I guess if your weekend was anything like this, I can forgive you." She nods in approval.

"Thanks?" Morgan says.

Reid is speechless as he tucks himself back in and zips up.

"You won't be getting any for a long time." Reid says in a slightly tired voice.

"You're punishing me with sex already?" Morgan says a bit dejected. But a smirk replaces all doubt. "Come on, you gotta admit, best blow job ever. Am I right?"

Reid rolls his eyes, straightening himself.

"You won't deny me for long, I'm too sexy and you're too horny. We're a perfect match." Morgan says, confident. Reid scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"We'll see." Reid says.

"So… you two aren't just fuck buddies, right?" Garcia quips.

They jump, forgetting that she was even there.

"I sure hope not." Morgan says looking at Reid.

Reid snakes an arm around Morgan's waist pressing his head against him.

"Of course, sex is just the icing on the cake." Reid says.

"Whip cream!" Garcia squeaks.

Reid looks at her puzzled and Morgan laughs.

"Photo shop…has nothing on the real thing." Garcia laments. "I shall gift you with Whip cream, Morgan you better take pictures." Garcia says devilishly, as Reid grimaces.

"In your dreams, Garci girl!"

"Oh there are ways, Morgan. Reid. I'm not the tech goddess for nothing."

"There's no living with her now, is there?" Reid whispers.

"Nope. We're stuck pretty Boy. But at least we've got each other." He kisses the top of Reid's head.

Reid shivers…there really isn't, is there?

**Okay…end scene.**

**What do you think? **

**Too much?**

**Or not enough…**

**I'll keep going, but first I need some thinky thoughts. **

**I am I doing?**


	6. do it like they do on discovery channel

**Well…this one came out of the blue, I'm in a smutty writing mood so thought I'd share since **_**My Immortal**_** was a dark story. **

**So, yeah…not as smutty, but smut for smut's sake is always good right?**

**I own nothing…except my sick obsessions…**

**ReidslashReviewslashEnjoy?**

"Is that Reid?"Prentiss looks up from her tuna sandwich.

Rossi quirks a brow.

"I'm pretty sure it is…" He says nonplussed. (Such a Rossi descriptor.)

""what are they doing to him?" Prentiss stares at the once empty office space.

"Do you really want to know?" Dave says, balling up his napkin, dabbing at the corners of his mouth.

_Yes._

The B.A.U's Bull Pen is bustling, even at the lunch hour, interns clipping around with bagels in their mouths like puppies in a dervish, phones ringing, the copies flying…

Reid's moans are nothing but a pebble caught in an undertow of noise flooding the floor.

Prentiss is still as Garcia and Morgan finally file out the room.

Morgan's got a loose, smug look of satisfaction on his face, and Garcia's beaming.

Morgan turns back towards the door and murmurs something to Reid, who shuffles out of the office slowly, face twanging in the slightest of grimaces.

Morgan scoffs, whispering something in Reid's ear, who blushes profusely and swipes at Morgan's arm, which only makes him double over in laughter.

The trio makes their way down to the Bull Pen; Prentiss holds her curiosity in check.

One of them will spill.

"Awe, you got lunch without us?" Morgan stares at Prentiss' sandwich and chips, pouting.

"Well, you guys just disappeared, so yeah." Prentiss shrugs, taking a taunting bite out of the sandwich, staring back.

"Yours' are in the fridge, if you guys want them."Rossi says, something shadowing in the tone of his voice.

Reid shifts uncomfortably in his seat, feeling both Prentiss and Rossi's gaze hit the side of his face.

Break Reid first, and the rest will crumble.

"Reid, you hungry? Garcia?" Morgan asks, following his gut.

"yeah." Garcia chirps.

"Sure…" Reid says skeptically, "I'll just…" Reid makes an attempt to follow Morgan to the kitchenette.

"No, I got it Kid." Morgan says, walking off to get the food.

Reid lets out a slight squeak as Rossi and Prentiss smirk in Reid's direction.

Their gazes settle on him, making Reid's heart speed.

He is nothing more than a canary caught in the hot jaws of a tabby cat.

"So, Reid…how goes it?" Prentiss asks.

Reid's lips set in a tight line. His foot bounces nervously.

"F-fine." His eyebrows shoot up. College all over again.

Prentiss smiles at his nervous demeanor, Garcia stifles a giggle.

"I'm a bit curious…what was going on up there? If you don't mind me asking…" Prentiss asks slyly.

_Deny guilt._

_What do you have to be guilty about?_

_You didn't do anything, Morgan did._

_So… just give her what she wants, she'll go away._

_You know Em's like a Pit Bull, once she latches on, she's not going to shake loose._

_Tell her, you know you want to…you just got your mind blown among other things by one smexy Derek Morgan._

_Really?_

_Really._

_When has my mind ever been this smutty?_

_Since you've been F**king Derek…he has powers._

_So you can censor the F-word, but can't…_

_The images are only icing on the cake…the wonders of having an eidetic memory…can't you feel his hands… his mouth…god, does he know how to use it…_

_Uh, uh, uh…._

_Are you…reacting Dr. Reid. Naughty boy._

_Shut up…I'm at work; go away go away go away…_

_Your hips are rocking slightly; your breathing's doing that hitchy thing it does when he nibbles on the bottom of your earlobes. You like the way he uses his hands, the way he doesn't ignore you heavy balls as he tugs and nips at them…why didn't you discover this before? The sound of his' slapping against your butt…delicious—_

_Shut up._

_The way he licks his lips, the way his skin feels against yours…the way he thrusts…he has power. Bending you in ways you never know you could…two and a half days can change a genius…lose a few brain cells? You know you like the marks. You looked at them in the mirror before you left this morning….had to jerk out one in the shower didn't you? And in the office… You know Emily's watching and yet and still you can't help yourself. You feel like humping something right now…you got it bad kid._

_Go away, go away go away…_

_It's still there…you're going to make a mess in your pants just thinking about it…man I'm good._

_Shut…up. Gnh!_

_I think you're moaning aloud…careful Pretty Boy. You like that name don't you, Pretty Boy…_

_Ahn…_

"Reid?" Prentiss' face is red…

Reid closes his eyes as Garcia clips away quickly, fighting back giggles.

Rossi smirks, shaking his head before wandering away.

Morgan enters the Bull Pen, dropping the food as he stares open mouthed at Reid…

"Kid, did you just…"

Reid looks as if he's about to cry, he can't meet anyone's eyes…

"Oh, Reid, I didn't mean to…embarrass you…I just…sorry." Prentiss gushes.

Morgan gives her the evilest eye.

"All you had to do is ask…we— Reid and I are seeing each other, that what you wanted to know?" Morgan bites.

Reid's breath finally slows as he focuses on Morgan.

"Morgan, lay off. Prentiss, it's not your fault…I'm just a bit…worked up. Sorry." Reid straightens, rolling his eyes at Morgan.

"Gave a good show?" Reid jokes.

"One hell of one…" Prentiss shakes her head in disbelief.

"Good, I aim to please." Reid says, getting up, heading to the bathroom to clean up.

**This kinda happened on the fly… so yeah, I hope it fits with everything else.**

**I'm think I'm going to leave this story alone for a while and come back to it? **

**Or should I put it to rest?**

**Won't know unless you comment.**


End file.
